


Blood Moon

by treegyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Murder Mystery, possible trigger warning, seventeen au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: A young male is murdered, and it's up to Detective Wonwoo and detective Mingyu to solve the case. A little romance helps the case a lot more than the both of them expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for killing Vernon in this chapter TT I've wanted to do something like this for a long time and I hope this is an interesting fan fiction.

Half past midnight. That’s what it read on Wonwoo’s phone, but it felt like it was later. Maybe since he went to bed around 2 hours ago, plus being exhausted, he must have expected it to be later in the night. Getting out of his car, wearing his suit, and his slightly messy hair, he walked to the front door of the house. Officer Seungcheol let him in behind the yellow tape and informed him to head to the upstairs bedroom. Giving a small nod, and thanking him, Wonwoo hurries upstairs.

Entering the bedroom, Wonwoo sees a body. A young male. He walks closer, as he puts on some gloves. Looking over at Detective Mingyu, as he squats down besides the body, he asks for what they already know.

“The boy is Hansol Vernon Chwe. His friend, Lee Chan found him when he came home from a quick shopping trip.” Mingyu said, pointing to a crying Chan, trying his hardest not to look at his friend’s body. 

“How did he die?” Wonwoo asked.

“We’re not sure. We’re waiting for Doctor Jeonghan to arrive.” Mingyu replied, “But we do think we found the killer’s escape route.”

Wonwoo stood up and followed Mingyu to a nearby window. He looked at the window sil. Blood marks. Specifically, footprints. They weren’t full ones, but it was noticeable someone climbed out the window to get out quickly, without realizing they stepped in some blood. Wonwoo looked at the footprints, until he heard someone running into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, I got a little lost on the way.” Doctor Jeonghan said, as he squatted near Hansol’s body to examine it.

Wonwoo looked over at Jeonghan. He walked over to him, telling him it was okay. He watched Jeonghan examine the body. Jeonghan points looks everywhere, and reports no bullet holes, but he does see a stab wound. Wonwoo looks at where Jeonghan is pointing.

“Is that what killed him?” Wonwoo asked.

“We’ll find out when we get him to the lab.” Jeonghan replied.

After finding what they could, they decided to call it a night and that they’d continue their investigation in the morning. Wonwoo took one last look at Hansol as they prepared to take him to the lab. Heading out of the house and to his car, Wonwoo felt bad that someone as young as Hansol had to go so soon. 

Heading home, he just wanted to get a few more hours sleep, before heading off to work to continue working on the case. Driving through the night, he sees the the moon shining brightly over the city. Sighing, he wished such a tragic thing like this didn’t happen on such a beautiful night. But, it was part of the job after all.

After getting a not-so-great night’s sleep, Wonwoo began getting ready for his day. Once at work, he greeted everyone and sat at his desk. Everyone looked at him, noticing something was a little wrong with him, but quickly looked away as he looked up. 

“What have we got so far?” Wonwoo asked.

“Well, according to Doctor Jeonghan, there’s one stab wound to the chest, and he had been dead for about half an hour before we arrived.” Detective Jihoon said. 

“No weapons recovered at the scene, so we’re guessing the killer dumped it somewhere during his escape.” Detective Mingyu added.

“Anything from Doctor Jeonghan yet?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Not yet, we’re waiting for his call to tell us cause of death.” Jihoon replied.

Wonwoo nodded. He looked over at Detective Mingyu, asking if they planned on questioning Hansol’s friend, Chan, who was the one who found him. Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo looked curiously, wondering if Mingyu would tell him when he was coming in for questioning. Mingyu finally got the hint a few seconds later.

“He’s coming in for questioning in a few minutes.” Mingyu said.

“Okay, me and you can question him, Jihoon, can you wait for Jeonghan’s call and inform us of what he found when we get back?” Wonwoo asked.

Jihoon nodded.

Just as Chan was coming in for questioning, Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each other. Wonwoo gave Mingyu a small nod and they both walked towards Chan.

“Good morning Chan.” Wonwoo greeted, bowing.

Chan returned the greeting. Wonwoo introduced himself and then Mingyu. Chan said hello to them quietly, and a little shyly. They lead Chan into a room. A very dark window on one wall, a table in the middle, with 2 chairs on each side. Wonwoo sets a notepad on the table, and takes a seat. Chan and Mingyu take a seat after him, Mingyu next to Wonwoo, and Chan on the opposite side.

“So, Chan, tell us exactly everything that happened.” Wonwoo told him quietly, getting his pencil ready.

Chan took a deep breath. Even though he was not quite relive the event, he knew that if it helped solve this case, he had to be brave. He looked down a bit, but then into Wonwoo’s eyes. 

“I went out to get us some things. Hansol said we needed some food, and I offered to go. I didn’t think anything would happen while I was gone. I came back, and the house was quiet. I thought he fell asleep. I went to his room to check on him, and I just saw him there… dead.” Chan said, tears now streaming down his face.

Wonwoo gave a small nod, writing this down. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, then at Chan. He asked Chan if they had done anything earlier in the day, and if he had any idea on who would do this to Hansol. Chan sat there for a minute, thinking. He said they just stayed home for the day and didn’t really do much. But he had no idea who would want to kill Hansol. 

After questioning Chan, both Mingyu and Wonwoo knew one thing. Without a possible suspect, this case was going to take a little longer to solve than they thought. But that wasn’t going to stop them, because the two of them never let a case go unsolved before, and this wasn’t going to be their first.


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor Jeonghan called and wants you to come talk to him.” Jihoon said once Wonwoo and Mingyu came back from questioning Chan.

The two nodded and headed to Jeonghan’s lab to see what he had found. Mingyu and Wonwoo were in the elevator, heading to a lower floor. Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo, and gently nudged his arm. 

“You alright?” He asked quietly.

Wonwoo nodded, not really wanting to admit he wasn’t. Mingyu knew something was wrong, but had no time to make sure. They arrived on the floor of Jeonghan’s lab. They walk in and see Jeonghan, as he takes off his gloves and greets them. Leading them to Hansol, he tells them cause of death was a stab wound to the chest, and he points to it.

“What kind of weapon was he stabbed with?” Mingyu asked.

“Kitchen knife.” Jeonghan replied, “A really sharp one.”

“Is that all you called us for?” Wonwoo asked curiously.

“Actually no, I found these on his wrists.” Jeonghan says lifted Hansol’s wrists and points to tiny cuts.

“What are those?” Mingyu asked.

“Defense wounds. He fought his killer.” Jeonghan said.

“Is there a possible chance the killer would have marks on him that were caused by Hansol fighting him?” Mingyu asked.

Jeonghan nodded. The two began to leave, but Jeonghan stopped them. They looked back at him with curious looks. Jeonghan walked over to Wonwoo.

“I found a hair on the body. Could possibly be the killer’s. I sent it to be tested.” 

Wonwoo nodded, and left. Mingyu followed Wonwoo. They headed back to the elevator. They walked into the room where Jihoon was looking on his computer. Mingyu and Wonwoo sat at their desks. Jihoon looked over at Wonwoo.

“Any possible suspects?” Jihoon asked.

“No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go back to the scene and check for more evidence.” Wonwoo said, “We have Chan staying in a hotel until we finish examining the scene.”  
Jihoon nodded. Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jihoon looked at each other. Wonwoo told them get their coats, so they could head to the scene. Everyone obeyed and grabbed their coats, heading to the elevators as they put them on. 

Once at the scene, they looked around Hansol’s bedroom, looking for a sign of where the killer might have been. The window was one place, but they didn’t know of any other one. Jihoon looked on the floor, and saw something. A blood drop. Sounds like nothing interesting, but Jihoon noticed something unique about this blood drop. It was dropped from someone else that couldn’t have been Hansol.

“Guys, I got a blood drop.” Jihoon said.

Wonwoo walked over to Jihoon, as Mingyu kept looking around the room, holding a camera. Wonwoo examines the blood drop and sees exactly what Jihoon sees in this blood drop. Motioning Mingyu to come and take a picture of this blood drop, he wonders if they can get DNA off the blood drop. Mingyu photographs the blood drop, and looks at Wonwoo. Wonwoo stands up and looks out the window. Below is a bush, where the killer could have hid the weapon, or landed on his way out.

Wonwoo and the others are heading outside, when they hear a car pulling up outside. All of them looked confused, wondering who this could have been. Wonwoo walked out, hand on his gun. Slowly walking outside, he sees a tall male exiting a car. Wonwoo pulls out his gun and quickly aims at the male.

“Police! Hands where I can see them!” Wonwoo yells, his deep voice making him sound a little scarier than he meant to be.

The male quickly puts his hands up. Mingyu rushes out, following Wonwoo a foot behind. Wonwoo walks closer to the unknown man, and asks what his name is. Mingyu watches carefully.

“Kwon Soonyoung.” The man says.

Wonwoo puts his gun away, and so does Mingyu. Wonwoo walks closer to Soonyoung. Soonyoung is worried, wondering why the police were at Hansol and Chan’s house. Trying to hide his fear, he stands up a little straighter, and tried his best to talk normally.

“Why are you here?” Wonwoo asked.

“Hansol hasn’t answered my calls, so I came to see if he was home.” Kwon answered.

“When did you call him?” Mingyu asked.

“About an hour ago, and I called three times within the past half hour.” 

Mingyu looked over at Wonwoo. They both didn't hear a phone ringing while they were in the room, and they didn't see one either. The only reason they couldn't have heard a phone was either because Chan took Hansol’s phone with him, or the killer took the phone. Soonyoung looked worried. He wanted to know what was going on, so he quickly gained the courage to ask.

“What's going okay? Are Chan and Hansol okay?” 

“Chan is, unfortunately Hansol isn't…” Wonwoo said.

Soonyoung’s heart instantly sunk. He didn’t know how to react. A mixture of sadness, shock, and guilt filled him. He couldn’t identify which emotion he was feeling more, because the mixture of emotions, and Wonwoo’s words repeating in his head wouldn’t allow him to do so. Soonyoung, quickly fell to his knees, and looked into Wonwoo’s eyes. 

“Please tell me it isn’t true!” Soonyoung yelled, “It can’t be true!” 

Wonwoo sighed, and told Soonyoung it was true. Soonyoung sobbed. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other, wondering if they should take Soonyoung in for questioning or not. He obviously was in no condition to do so at this moment, but they had to do it at some point. Mingyu decided to stay with Soonyoung and try to calm him down a bit, while Jihoon and Wonwoo searched the yard near the window for signs of a person sneaking in or out of the house. And hope to find a weapon hidden in the bushes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 84 years I've finally updated this!! Okay I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I've been busy with school and kinda forgot I had to update this. I also tried to get into my Google drive (where I keep prewritten chapters for fan fictions) so I could finish this chapter, but for some reason it can't verify it's me trying to log into my account??? Anyways, I forgot what I wrote for this chapter so I just rewrote it. Hope you enjoy!

With no success of finding a weapon in the bushes near the bedroom window, Jihoon and Wonwoo return to where Mingyu was. Soonyoung was still crying over the fact his friend was no longer alive, but he had seemed to have calmed down a bit since Wonwoo last saw him. Mingyu patted Soonyoung's back gently before heading over to Jihoon and Wonwoo for an update. Soonyoung looked down at the ground, gently playing with his hands as he waited for someone to tell him what they were going to do next. As Mingyu walked over to them, Wonwoo looked over at the heart broken Soonyoung, hating that he might have to bring him in for questioning.

"So, what's the plan?" Mingyu asked, trying to hide the sound of worry in his voice.

"Well, how's Soonyoung doing?" Wonwoo asked, "If you think he's okay to answer a few questions, then we can ask him real quick. If not, we can have him come to the station another day."

"Honestly..." Mingyu said before looking back at Soonyoung for a few seconds, "I don't think he's capable of answering too many questions. Only ask him a couple. But, make sure they're one's that'll be helpful to the case."

Wonwoo glared at Mingyu for a second. Mingyu's face went slightly pale. Jihoon didn't move, or say anything. He already knew what Wonwoo was going to say. So he pretended to be busy looking at something else. Wonwoo began walking away from the both of them, leaving Mingyu dumbfounded. Stopping in his tracks as he was walking towards Soonyoung, he looked at Mingyu.

"I know how to do my job." Wonwoo said.

Mingyu was confused. Usually Wonwoo would never act like this. Looking at Jihoon, who finally wasn't pretending to be distracted, looked at Mingyu, then quickly at Wonwoo. Jihoon decided it was a good time to explain to Mingyu at how unsuccessful the search around the outside of the window was, and in the bushed they found absolutely nothing. While Jihoon explained, Wonwoo went over to Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked up as he heard someone walking over to him, only to see Wonwoo standing in front of him. 

"Hey, do you think you'll be able to answer a couple answers?" Wonwoo asked gently.

"Y-yeah." Soonyoung said quietly as he sniffled and wiped his tears.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Hansol in any physical way?" Wonwoo asked.

Soonyoung sat there for a moment and thought. Wonwoo waited patiently, as he knew Soonyoung just needed some time, and that he just wants to help them in any way he can. However, he couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. Wonwoo brushed it off though, knowing it was just Soonyoung probably just in shock. 

"Well, I know he and our friend got into an argument." Soonyoung said sort of hesitantly. 

"Do you know what the argument was about?" Wonwoo asked.

Soonyoung nodded, "Hansol confessed to another friend but didn't know that the two were dating, and Seungkwan thought he was trying to break off his relationship with Seokmin." 

"Where's Seungkwan right now?" Wonwoo asked.

This was a huge break in this case. Wonwoo felt that could have been a motive, but he needed more information on this argument first before completely jumping to conclusions. Jihoon walked by, putting stuff back into their car, Mingyu following behind him. Wonwoo knew they probably had to leave soon, so he stopped Mingyu in his tracks for a moment to tell him to wait for him while he finishes with Soonyoung. Mingyu nodded, heading to the car.

"He went to visit his mother in Jeju." Soonyoung said, "I don't know when he'll be back, but I can tell you when he does." 

"That'd be great." Wonwoo said as he reached into his pocket, "Call me when you know he's back, or if you have any other information on this that you feel will be helpful."

Soonyoung nodded as he walked over to his car, dragging his feet slightly with every step. Wonwoo watched for a few seconds as he walked away, feeling horrible. An innocent boy possibly murdered, all because of an argument that could have been settled another way. Wonwoo sighed quietly, sadness noticeable if you listened closely. He walked back to the car to head back to the station.

Once in the car, Mingyu could instantly know something was wrong. He just didn't want to say anything, in fear of making him more upset. Mingyu really wanted to comfort Wonwoo though, because Mingyu hated seeing Wonwoo upset. Although it is part of the job to deal with thing like murder or worse, he knew it must have hurt more to see an innocent boy murdered. Mingyu looked out the window for a few seconds, before looking over at Wonwoo. The way his features were shown in the sunlight, that was dimmer due to the slightly tinted windows of the car, made him look even more perfect. Mingyu smiled slightly as he looked away quickly. What Mingyu felt for Wonwoo was not just the concern of a partner at work, but something a little more.

"We'll solve this case, don't worry." Mingyu said in attempt to make Wonwoo feel better.

"I'm confident we will, and I appreciate you being concerned about me, but that's not the reason I'm upset." Wonwoo admitted.

"Then, what's upsetting you?" Jihoon asked quietly.

"The fact a young boy, who didn't mean to do anything wrong, was possibly murdered because someone was mad about something that could have easily been solved with a little communication." Wonwoo said.

"We don't know for sure that was the motive." Jihoon said, "Once we get all the facts and evidence, we'll know what happened. I know it's sad to see something like this happen to someone so young, but as a detective, you gotta be strong. Because if you're strong, you'll have the strength to solve this and bring the person who was in the wrong to justice." 

Wonwoo smiled slightly at Jihoon's words. He was right, they'd find their suspect soon, and once they have the evidence and facts, they'll put the pieces together and have the puzzle completed. But that's only possible if Wonwoo has the strength to continue solving the case. Which he was sure he'd have, because he wants justice for Hansol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been updating lately due to writer's block. I usually am able to keep a plot going but lately I haven't been able to think of good ideas to keep this story going, I'm really sorry for not updating!! And I'm sorry I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I promise I'll try to make the next one a little longer than this one!!

A couple days had gone by, and nothing promising to the case had come up. Soonyoung had not called back saying Seungkwan was back from Jeju. Wonwoo paced around the office, looking at his feet. Mingyu bit his lip as he watched Wonwoo pace, wanting to say something reassuring, but he couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Jihoon tried to keep his eyes off the pacing Wonwoo, by looking at his computer screen. Wonwoo stopped pacing, and sighed before walking back to his desk and sat down. He removed his glasses to rub his eyes slowly.

"You okay, hyung?" Mingyu asked Wonwoo.

"I'll be okay once Soonyoung finally calls." Wonwoo admitted, tilting his head back, sighing once again.

Mingyu bit his lip again, nodding slightly. He walked over to Wonwoo, standing behind him. Wonwoo saw the younger male standing behind him, as his head was still tilted back. Looking into the eyes of Mingyu with curiosity, he reached for his glasses, putting them on so he could see more clearly. Mingyu smiled softly at Wonwoo. Wonwoo sat up straight, and turned around to face Mingyu. 

"Would you like me to massage your shoulders? Maybe that'll help relax you a bit." Mingyu offered.

"Guys, guys!" Jihoon said as he looked up from his computer screen, "Keep the lovey doveiness at home, we're working!"

"We're not getting any farther in the case until Soonyoung informs us that Seungkwan is back form Jeju." Wonwoo said sassily, nodding at Mingyu.

Mingyu smiled, resting his hands gently on Wonwoo's shoulders. He massaged them perfectly, causing Wonwoo to sigh in relaxation and content, although it seemed to have came out as a breathy moan. Mingyu kept massaging Wonwoo, smirking slightly at the moaning sound he made. Jihoon heard the moaning sound Wonwoo made, and groaned, jokingly telling Mingyu and Wonwoo to get a room. Wonwoo laughed, which he hadn't done in quite a while. The stress of being a detective made Wonwoo forget how to laugh for a while, but thankfully there's Jihoon there to make him laugh occasionally with his sarcasm. Jihoon shook his head, his eyes returning to the computer screen.

"You're really tense, just how stressed are you?" Mingyu asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Wonwoo said.

The phone ring, causing Wonwoo to jump slightly. Mingyu stopped massaging Wonwoo as he answered the phone. Mingyu hoped this would have been the thing Wonwoo had been anxiously waiting for, Soonyoung to tell them Seungkwan was back from Jeju. Wonwoo was on the phone for a few minutes, the suspense causing Mingyu's heart to pound like there was no tomorrow. Jihoon nibbled his lip nervously. Once Wonwoo hung up, he looked at the two. 

"Let's go, we got some questioning to do." Wonwoo said standing up, grabbing his coat and putting it on, Jihoon and Mingyu doing the same.

They all headed out to the car. This was the thing Wonwoo was waiting for. It felt like a weight was lifted off all of their shoulders, knowing Seungkwan was finally back in Jeju. Wonwoo got in the driver's seat, Mingyu in the passenger, and Jihoon in the back. They all put on their seat belts, and then they were off to Seungkwan's house. Mingyu looked out the window as they drived, deep in thought, wondering what Seungkwan's reaction will be to finding out Hansol is no longer alive. Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu and then had his eyes back on the road, wondering what Mingyu could be thinking about.

"You okay, Mingyu?" Wonwoo asked as he realized they were close to Seungkwan's house.

Mingyu nodded, smiling softly. Wonwoo knew something was up, but he didn't want to force it out of Mingyu, although he knew if he had to he would be able to. Everyone said Wonwoo was great at getting people to confess to things they might have been hiding. Mingyu had witnessed that a few times, and was amazed at Wonwoo's interrogation skills. He knew exactly what to say, when to say it, and what tone to say it in. Jihoon was also impressed but he was the one who taught Wonwoo some of the stuff he knows. Mingyu started thinking about those times, biting his lip slightly. 

Once they pulled up to Seungkwan's house, they knew it. It was time to start the questioning, find out what happened during this argument, and see if it's a possible motive to the murder of Hansol. Everyone took a deep breath before exiting the car. They looked at the house, which was actually pretty nice. Small, but still nice. Mingyu commented on how the off white color went well with the burgundy shaders. Wonwoo nodded in agreement. Jihoon walked up to the door, Wonwoo and Mingyu following behind him. He knocked on the door. And now, they had to wait, and see if Seungkwan was at home.


End file.
